Bernd-Michael Land
Bernd-Michael Land (* 11. Juni 1954 in Frankfurt am Main) ist ein deutscher Musiker und Klangkünstler. Leben und Werk miniatur|right|Bernd-Michael Land im Studio Land beschäftigt sich seit den frühen 1970er Jahren mit musikalischen Projekten im Bereich der elektronischen Experimentalmusik und Klangkunst. Sein musikalisches Spektrum ist in den Stilrichtungen Ambient, Electronica, Electro, Feldaufnahmen und Klangkunst einzuordnen. Neben Konzerten als Solokünstler (Aliens-Project) wurden stets auch Musikprojekte mit anderen Musikern erarbeitet und aufgeführt. Es fanden außerdem weitere Korrelationen mit Künstlern aus anderen Sparten, wie Malern und Bildhauern, statt und mehrere Kunstausstellungen wurden mit seinen Klangkunstprojekten musikalisch begleitet. 1997 war Land der Gründer der Musiker-Community "Elektro-Kartell" und 2006 Initiator des Modular-Meetings "Happy Knobbing". Land spielte als Keyboarder in verschiedenen Bands, u. a. bei „Kotzbrocken“, mit Henni Nachtsheim von Badesalz und Peter „Crepper“ Gerhardt. In den Jahren 2000 bis 2006 wurden viele Livekonzerte zusammen mit Markus "Coco" Adam unter dem Pseudonym „Aliens-Project vs. Programmierte Welten“ absolviert, dabei wurden auch mehrere große Festivals bespielt. Ab 2011 entstand das elektronische Liveprojekt „Skalien“ mit dem Frankfurter Künstler Siegfried Kärcher. Seit Mitte 2006 ist Land aktives Mitglied als Session-Musiker bei dem Live Ambient-Projekt der „EK-Lounge“ mit dabei und hat bis 2017 an über 80 Sessions teilgenommen. Von 2009 bis 2011 erarbeitete Land sein 7-stündiges quadrophonisches Konzertprogramm „Das Lächeln der Bäume“, dessen Premiere 2011 im Rumpenheimer Schloß stattfand. Seit dem Jahr 2014 fanden dann u. a. elektronische Konzerte mit dem Fuldaer Musiker Frank Tischer (Miller-Anderson Band, Spencer Davis Group) statt, worauf noch im gleichen Jahr das Elektronik-Duo THAU gegründet wurde. Die Band orientiert sich dabei an die klassische elektronische Musik der 1970er Jahre (Berliner Schule). Weitere Projekte von Land sind „Das elektronische OHRakel“, (Erstaufführung 2014), „Meeresgrund“ (Premiere 2015), Slowing World (2017), Hyperreale Reflexion (2017), Auditive Skulpturen (2018) Farben (2018), Die Mondlandung -50th Anniversary (2019) und Rodgau Field (2019) Land gehört heute zu den wenigen internationalen Künstlern, die ihre Ambient- und Klangkunstkonzerte u. a. auch in diskreter 4-4-4-Quadrophonie und Hexagonie (6-Kanal) darbieten. Konzerte & Events (Auszug) *2001: Musikmesse-Party (Frankfurt) *2001: Elektro Waves Festival (Dreieich) *2002: Elektro Waves Festival Breakout (Dreieich) *2002: Ende-Neu-Festival (Josef-Aubrich Halle, Köln) *2002: Psychedelic Kitchen Festival (Jugendpark Köln) *2002: Battery Park Festival 5.0 (Köln) *2003: Hardboiled (Camouflage, Köln) *2003: Mainstromkultur @ Museumsuferfest (Frankfurt) *2003: Battery Park Festival (Stollwerk, Köln) *2004: Museumsuferfest (Mainbühne, Frankfurt) *2005: Psychedelic Kitchen Festival (Camouflage, Köln) *2006: Electro-Bunker Open Air Festival (Köln) *2007: Livekonzert (Kulturpalast, Wiesbaden) *2007: Ambient-Festival (Kranhalle, München) *2007: Elektro-Kartell Labelparty (Tanzhaus West, Frankfurt) *2007: Live Ambient Jam (Kranhalle, München) *2008: Groovebox-Slam (Hafen2, Offenbach) *2008: Festivilla-Festival (Heidelberg) *2010: Ambient-Art-Festival Tirol (Innsbruck / Austria) *2011: Nacht der Museen (Institut für neue Medien, Frankfurt) *2011: Atelier Zukunft Sommerfest (Campus, Mainz) *2011: Planet Mover (Hafen2, Offenbach) *2011: Das Lächeln der Bäume (RUK, Offenbach) *2011: who-what-where-when-why (AZ, Mainz) *2011: Zero One Festival (Heidelberg) *2011: NID-Projekt Kunstausstellung (Offenbach) *2012: Endzeit Ausstellung (Mainz) *2012: Stage-Cage (Hauptbahnhof, Darmstadt) *2012: About -Independent Publishing Fair (Mainz) *2013: Electronic Ambient (Radom, Wasserkuppe) *2014: Planet Mover (Schmitz Katze, Freiburg) *2014: New Old Black Forrest -Kunstausstellung (E-Werk, Freiburg) *2014: Luminale 2014 -Festival der Lichtkultur (Sankt-Peter Kirche, Frankfurt) *2014: Bended Realities Festival (Isenburger Schloss, Offenbach) *2014: About -Independent Publishing Fair (Mainz) *2014: LAUT Klang-Kunst-Festival (Mainz) *2014: Musik aus Raum & Zeit (Radom, Wasserkuppe) *2014: Tage des Denkmals im Kaisersaal(Stadtschloss, Fulda) *2014: Rumpenheimer Kunsttage(Rumpenheimer Schloss, Offenbach) *2014: Rodgau Art 14 / Kunstausstellung (Bürgerhaus, Nieder Roden) *2014: Analoge Kunst (Grauer Hof, Aschersleben) *2014: Through Radio to Earth ''(Mainz) *2015: ''Bended Realities Festival für Digitalkultur (Offenbach) *2015: Electronic Attack (Leipzig) *2015: Konzert for Refugees (Thau) (Bürgerhaus, Dreieich) *2015: Rumpenheimer Kunsttage(Rumpenheimer Schloss, Offenbach) *2015: Klangraum-Festival @ Main Stage (Mathildenhöhe, Darmstadt) *2015: Rodgau Art 15 / Kunstausstellung (Bürgerhaus, Nieder Roden) *2015: Raum-Zeit Festival (Thau) (Dortmund) *2016: Spurensuche (Kulturhistorisches Museum, Roßdorf) *2016: Schallwelle (Thau) (Carl-Zeiss-Planetarium, Bochum) *2016: Weltumwelttag 2016 (Rodaupark, Rodgau) *2016: Bohemian Polyphony auf Castle Kalich (Trebusin / Czech) *2017: Konkretopia Festival (Offenbach) *2017: Glitch It Festival V2 (Institut für neue Medien /INM,, Frankfurt *2017: Rumpenheimer Kunsttage(Rumpenheimer Schloss, Offenbach) *2017: Tag des offenen Denkmals (Radom, Wasserkuppe) *2018: Meet & Beep (AKK, Karlsruhe) *2018: Luminale 2018 -Festival der Lichtkultur (Fabrik, Frankfurt) *2018: Hyperreale Reflexion (Institut für neue Medien /INM,, Frankfurt *2018: Rumpenheimer Kunsttage(Rumpenheimer Schloss, Offenbach)*2018: *2018: Bended Make Change ''(Isenburger Schloss Offenbach) *2018: ''Rodgau Art 18 / Kunstausstellung (Bürgerhaus, Nieder Roden) *2019: Meet & Beep (AKK, Karlsruhe) *2019: Wanna Be Crazy Festival (Solms) *2019: Electronic Attack (Seelze) *2019: Phonofest (Institut für neue Medien /INM,, Frankfurt *2019: Rodgau Art 19 / Kunstausstellung (Bürgerhaus, Nieder Roden) Projekte *1969: musikalische Experimente mit Theremin, Orgel und Tonbandgeräten *1970: erste öffentliche Livekonzerte *1974: erstes veröffentlichtes Album „Intake“ / MC *1976: Keyboarder bei „Kotzbrocken“ (Henni Nachtsheim, Peter Crepper, u. a.) *1983: Projekt „Biosequencer“ *1998: Gründung der Musiker Community „Elektro-Kartell“ *2001: „Mainhattan Hardtrance Project“ mit Coco Adam *2002: Projekt „Bembeltechno“ (Aliens-Project vs. Programmierte Welten) *2003: Projekt „Echofields“ für Newcomer-TV (Hessen Fernsehen HR3) *2003: Projekt „Summer-Special“ (Hessen Fernsehen HR3) *2006: Mitglied bei der EK-Lounge (Ambient Live-Session Projekt) *2006: Initiator des Synthesizer-Meetings „Happy Knobbing“ *2009: Konzertprojekt „Das Lächeln der Bäume“ in 4-4-4 Quadrophonie *2011: Konzertprojekt „Skalien“ mit Siegfried Kärcher *2013: Siegfried Kärcher Kunsttage im Radom auf der Wasserkuppe *2014: Teilnahme am Luminale Festival der Lichtkultur *2014: Solo Konzertprojekt „Das elektronische OHRakel“ *2014: Projekt „Thau“ mit Frank Tischer *2015: Gewinner des Schallwelle Award „Bester Künstler“ / 1. Platz *2015: Solo Konzertprojekt „Meeresgrund“ *2016: Projekt „Transmitter 594 MHz“ *2016: Gewinner des Schallwelle Award „Bester Künstler 2015“ / 3. Platz *2016: Gewinner des Schallelle Award „Bestes Album 2015“ -Das Lächeln der Bäume / 3. Platz *2017: Projekt „Slowing World / Auditive Skulpturen“ *2017: 10. Lichter Filmfest International -Gewinner des Publikumspreises (Doku) *2017: Projekt: Hyperreale Reflexion *2018: Projekt: "Humano:Id / Auditive Skulpturen" *2018: Projekt: Farben *2019: Gewinner des Schallwelle Award „Bester Künstler 2018“ / 3. Platz *2019: Gewinner des Schallwelle Award „Bestes Album 2018“ -Farben / 3. Platz *2019: Projekt: Rodgau Field *2019: 37. Rock&Pop Preis „Bestes Album New-Age 2019“ / 1, Platz (Farben) *2019: 37. Rock&Pop Preis „Bestes Booklet&Inlaycard 2019“ / 3. Platz (Farben) Diskographie (über Label) * Intake (MC) (1974) * Flash (MC) (1978) * Sequential Bitch (MC) (1983) * Back on Earth (CD) (1989) * Bikers Paradise (CD) (1999) * Drop Out (CD) (2001) * TheReMinator (CD) (2001) * Kamerun da chillaz (CD) (2006) * Behind the blue Room (CD) (2008) * Zero Gravity (CD) (2011) * Live im Radom (CD) mit Frank Tischer / Thau (2014) * Intervall - Das Lächeln der Bäume (CD) (2015) * Odyssee - Das Lächeln der Bäume (CD) (2015) * Metamorphose - Das Lächeln der Bäume (CD) (2015) * Quintessenz - Das Lächeln der Bäume (CD) (2015) * Elektra (CD) mit Frank Tischer / Thau (2015) * Schallwelle #17 /Thau (CD) (2015) * Meeresgrund (CD) (2016) * Transmitter 594kHz (CD) (2017) * Schallwelle -Die Besten aus 10 Jahren (CD) (2018) * Schwingungen Nr. 281 (CD) ''(2018) * ''Farben (CD) (2018) * Schwingungen Nr. 282 (CD) ''(2018) * ''Hyperreale Reflexion (CD) 2019 * Die Mondlandung -50th Anniversary (CD) 2019 Preise/Auszeichnungen * 2014: Schallwelle-Award „Bester Musiker 2014“ / 1. Platz * 2016: Schallwelle-Award „Bestes Album 2015“ / 3. Platz (Meeresgrund) * 2016: Schallwelle-Award „Bester Künstler 2015“ / 3. Platz * 2017: 10. Lichter Filmfest International „Publikumspreis“ (Doku "Aliens-Project" - Nils Hillebrand) * 2018: Schallwelle-Award „Bestes Album 2017“ / 6. Platz (Transmitter 594kHz) * 2018: Schallwelle-Award „Bester Künstler 2017“ / 5. Platz * 2019: Schallwelle-Award „Bestes Album 2018“ / 3. Platz (Farben) * 2019: Schallwelle-Award „Bester Künstler 2018“ / 3. Platz * 2019: 37. Rock&Pop Preis „Bestes Album New-Age 2019“ / 1, Platz (Farben) * 2019: 37. Rock&Pop Preis „Bestes Booklet&Inlaycard 2019“ / 3. Platz (Farben) * 2019: Kulturpreisträger der Stadt Rodgau Weblinks *Offizielle Website Einzelnachweise Sonstiges Kategorie:Komponist (Elektronische Musik & Klangkunst) Kategorie:Musiker (Elektronische Musik) Kategorie:Synthesizerspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1954